You First Believed
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Another mimato songfic, isn't that a surprise? Anyway, this is an excellent song by Hoku and I hope you guys like it. In my fic, Mimi sings it because she's famous now. R&R plz!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters and I don't own the song, "You First Believed" by Hoku, either. Though it is a highly recommended song.  
  
You First Believed  
  
"Next up, we have a special guest. Please give it up for our teen pop queen, Mimi Tachikawa!" The announcer said through the microphone as Mimi ran onto the center of the stage. She wore a white belly button tube top with a pink see through three quarter sleeve jacket which barely reaches her waist. She had on a pair of white bellbottoms. Part of her hair in the backside of her head was put up into a bun as the remaining of the wavy, silky strands hung a little below her shoulders. In the blinding stage lights, you can see glitter on her cheeks and some in her hair. The crowd screamed her name over and over again histerically.   
  
She smiled and took the microphone and the announcer stepped off the stage. Her eyes shifted from one side of the audience to another. Her eyes suddenly settled on a set of neatly brushed blond hair and a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes. She froze for a second.  
  
'Just exactly how a superstar should look and act like.' Matt thought with a sigh. All his friends sat by him cheered for Mimi loudly. They were all happy that one of their closest friends achieved her dream. But Matt seemed more on the down side. Mimi's been really busy lately with her rising career that she barely had time for her friends or her boyfriend, him. Matt could barely stand the pain of being so far apart from her. He could feel hurt even looking at her through a magazine cover or the television screen. Now she's standing right there in lights. He could barely stand the pain but he was able to hang on.  
  
'All right, Mimi. You can do it. You've sung with bigger crowds.' She thought to herself as she took steady breathes. The crowd became silent as she held the microphone up closer to her mouth. "Hi, how are you all doing tonight?" She got a loud response from the audience. "All right. Tonight, I have a special treat for all of you! Last night, I sat in my room thinking and I thought of a very special friend who's helped me through everything. Actually, he's the first person to encourage me towards this career. And I really REALLY want to thank him, so I wrote this song. I hope you all enjoy it. This song is called You First Believed. I hope you'll all enjoy this."  
  
Matt was stunned to hear her say that. 'Does she mean me? The big superstar dedicated and wrote a song to me? No, she must mean someone else.' He denied the thought that she meant him. But the fact that she kept her eyes on him gave it away.  
  
How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark  
Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace  
  
*@----}----{----@* flashback  
  
Matt heard singing coming from the school auditorium after everyone got out. He followed the voice to the auditorium and opened the heavy doors. He saw a girl with long, chestnut hair singing her heart out. When she finished the song, Matt clapped loudly.  
  
The girl gasped and quickly turned around. "Matt... I was just um..."She blushed furiously as she turned to leave. But before she could get a few steps, Matt grabbed her wrist softly and turned her to face him.   
  
"It's okay. I won't laugh or anything. Actually you were really good. Hold on, you're Mimi from the digiworld, right?" Matt asked as he looked deeply into her eyes. Eyes he'd wanted to look into since they were eight.  
  
"No, I'm an alien from outerspace." Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you're pretty good looking for an alien." Matt joked. But he really thought that she's beautiful. Mimi blushed and they both laughed heartily.  
  
"Thank you very much. Not a lot of guys on my planet compliment me." She said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her hair.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised. So where are you heading off to next, space princess?" Matt joked.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going home. I mean, obviously, I can't sing here anymore. A princess really can't have her privacy these days!"  
  
"Well, may I have the pleasure to escort the fair princess to her space castle?" he asked as he held out his arm like a gentleman.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Mimi said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his.  
  
"You sing really well you know. You shouldn't hide your talent." Matt complimented as Mimi blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Yea, if you're comparing me to Tai. (AN: sorry Tai lovers! *gets rotten fruits thrown at her by Tai fans*)"  
  
"Woah, that's going a little too far. But seriously, you should really sing for real. I mean, you've always wanted to."  
  
Mimi looked up at him then down again. "Thank you and all. But I know I don't have what it takes."  
  
Then Matt stopped to face her. He tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes. "Trust me, I know you have what it takes. I'm kind of in the music business too and I know talent when I see talent. And I see a lot of talent in you. And plus, with such an excellent music coach, you'll be a star in no time!" Matt announced proudly.  
  
"You?" Mimi said astonished as she stared at him.  
  
"That would be correct." He said as he smiled brightly back at her.  
  
*@----}----{----@* ends flashback  
  
So many times  
When my heart was broken  
Visions of you  
Would keep me strong  
You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that I am  
And I'll never forget  
  
*@----}----{----@* Flashback #2  
  
They rolled on the floor with laughter as Mimi hit another wrong note on the guitar. Matt's been teaching her how to play so she could write her own songs. Though she had a lot of potential in songwriting, she wasn't too fast at learning how to play.  
When they finally settled down, Mimi sat back on her chair and held her guitar again. "I'll never get this thing!" She said while still giggling.  
  
"Well, for beginners, you're STILL holding it wrong." Matt said, still laughing. "Here, let me help you." He walked over to Mimi and knelt down behind her chair. He wrapped his fingers gingerly around her delicate hand and did the same with the other. To both of them, the touch seemed to have carried a certain type of electricity, a certain type of bond.   
  
He placed her fingers where they should be on the guitar. By accident, he turned one of the pegs which tunes the guitar and a string snapped. Reacting, he quickly wrapped his arms and hands around Mimi's hands and arms and had Mimi lean her back against him. In his strong arms, Mimi's never felt so warm and secure. She could've stayed there forever.  
  
Matt winced a little as the guitar string dug deep into the backside of his right hand. Quickly, Mimi turned around and examined the cut. "A-Are you okay, Matt? I'm sorry!" Mimi panicked as tears rushed into her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Mimi. Don't worry. This happens to me all the time when I try to tune this old thing. It was my fault anyway. But can you please get me a few bandages from my first aid kit over there?" Mimi frantically grabbed the first aid kit and opened it. Matt reached out to grab it but Mimi took it away.   
  
She took out the things she needed (AN: I'm too lazy to make a list) and began at work. "Allow me. I may not be an expert at the guitar, but I am pretty good at this stuff believe it or not." Matt saw a glint in her eyes. He kept his stare on her and realized that his affections for her has past friendship a long time ago. He wanted more.  
  
When Mimi was finished, his right hand was completely bandaged. "I feel like I just borrowed Frosty the Snowman's hand." He said as he turned his bandaged hand to examine.  
  
"Well! If that's the thanks I get!" She said as she turned her back on him.  
  
"Well, how's this for a thanks?" He immediately launched at her and pinned her to the floor with his hands on her shoulders. He pressed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his back. They finally seperatedly for a breathe, but their eyes never left each others.  
  
"Wow." Was all Mimi could say.  
  
*@----}----{----@* End flashback  
  
Matt felt warm tears flooding his eyes as he quickly wiped them away without anyone noticing. But Mimi did. She too, had tears swelling up in her eyes as she remembered all the happy moments.  
  
It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed  
  
There were times  
When I'd thought I'd lost you  
Fearing forever was a dream  
but it wasn't what it seemed  
Placing your hand in mine  
You could see in the dark  
You were guiding my heart  
  
*@----}----{----@* Flashback #3 (AN: anyone getting tired of this?)  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt." Mimi muttered as she stared at the ground. She knew that Matt was really mad at her this time. These issues were getting worse and worse. She's always late for her dates because of practices. But this time, she was late for two hours. "I really didn't mean to."   
  
She heard him sigh as his gaze turned from the street to her. "I know you didn't, Mimi. It's okay." He said as he patted her hand.  
  
She stared at him with a confused look in his eyes. "You're not mad?"   
  
"Of course not. I know how practices and rehearsals can go crazy on you. You have your dreams and you have to achieve them, I totally understand. I'm beside you 100%." He said with a bright smile. But inside, he felt something that tells him they're drifting apart.  
  
*@----}----{----@* End Flashback  
  
It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed  
  
How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star.  
  
After the applause, Mimi bowed a few more times and went backstage to change and leave. Matt's angry and irritated mood has been completely drained. Instead he felt strange, he didn't know how to describe the feeling. He was just unlocking his car door when he heard his name called by a sweet and familiar voice.  
  
He quickly turned around and found Mimi running towards him. He was surprised that she wasn't followed by a crowd. She finally caught up to him. "D-Did you like the song?" She asked in a quivered voice.  
  
"It was... lovely." He said coolly. He knew it probably hurt her to just say that, but it'd hurt her even more if they keep going towards what he thinks is the wrong direction.  
  
"That is not what you think, Matt. I know it. I know you. Nothing can get by me, you know." She said as an evil grin spread across her face. Matt just walked into his car and closed the door witht he window still down.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, Ms. Tachikawa. I'm going to get a bite to eat. Good bye." He said as he started the engine. Mimi was getting angry.  
  
"You're not ditching me that easily." She said loudly. Even though her feet were sore from wearing those unbelievably high heels, she speed walked over to the other side of the car. Before Matt could lock the door, she opened it and got in.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"I am not leaving until you tell me the truth." Mimi said stubborning as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I already told you the truth! I thought that the song was lovely." He repeated, practically glaring at her.  
  
"That's not what I want to hear, Matt. I want to hear you love me." She urged as she stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Well you won't hear it for a while because that's not how I feel." 'I'm sorry, Mimi. But let's end this before we get even more hurt.'  
  
Tears attacked Mimi's eyes as she quickly tried to wipe them away without having him noticing. "Very well then, just take me home then." She said with a quivered voice. Matt tried to ignore it, but it's really getting to him.  
  
The whole way was silent as Mimi looked out the window, wiping her eyes every now and then. "Here we are, Ms. Tachikawa." Matt announced as they finally got the her door. The ride seemed like it was going to go on forever.  
  
"Before I go, Matt, I just have one more question. Do you hate me?" Mimi asked as she turned to face Matt. Her face filled with tears stains and her red and puffy eyes shown in the moonlight.  
  
Matt closed his eyes for a second as he faced her. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Matt was just about to kiss her like he used to but he pulled back. "I can never hate you, Mimi. I just know that this won't work out. Now please go before anything else happens." He whispered as he pulled back.  
  
"W-Well, how do you know it won't work out if you won't even try, Matt. Please, just try. For me and yourself." Mimi pleaded as she looked deeply into his blue eyes. She could see part of him giving in and another part pulling him back.  
  
"I-I just don't want to get hurt again." Matt muttered.  
  
"So you're willing to hurt me?" Mimi asked with a soft voice. She knew that this was killing both of them. "Don't fight it, Matt. You know we belong together." She whispered softly as she began to touch his face. She cupped it with her hands and pulled it a few inches closer to hers as she reached out to touch him the way she's wanted to for a long time.   
  
As they closed their eyes, lost in their kiss, they thought they saw flashes. When they opened their eyes, they saw people crowded around the car, taking pictures. They blushed a little and they rolled down their windows. Immediately, microphones and tape recorders were stuck through the window and pointed at them. There were a million questions asked.  
  
When someone asked who he was, Mimi wrapped her arms around his and smiled sweetly. "This is my long time boyfriend, Yamato Ishida." He looked back down at her and smiled as a million lights flashed at their faces. They seemed like a million twinkling stars shining down on them...  



End file.
